Camp Rock
Camp Rock is a 2008 Disney Channel Original Movie starring the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. The music is written by Julie Brown, Paul Brown, Regina Hicks and Karen Gist. The film is directed by Matthew Diamond and produced by Alan Sacks. In 2010 a sequal was released, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Plot The story follows Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato), an aspiring young musician who is hoping to become a professional singer. Mitchie wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Rock". Since the family can't afford the tuition, Mitchie's mother arranges to cater food for the camp, thus allowing Mitchie to attend. Mitchie tries to conceal this from her friends at camp. She is shy to sing in front of people. Spoiled brat/pop star Shane Gray (Joe Jonas) has been assigned to be in charge of dance classes for one month at Camp Rock by his bandmates Jason (Kevin Jonas) and Nate (Nick Jonas). Shane hears Mitchie singing and falls in love with the voice, but does not know the identity of the singer. Shane spends much of the film searching for the girl with the voice. Shane and Mitchie have various interactions, and, when Shane learns her identity, a romance between the two blossoms. Characters and Cast *Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato) is a girl who hopes to be a singer some day. Her dream is to go to Camp Rock, but her family cannot afford the expensive camp. The only way she could go was if her mother would be the cook, and she tries to hide that fact in fear of rejection. *Shane Gray (Joe Jonas) is the famous lead singer of the band "Connect 3". He is sent to Camp Rock, in hopes that it would help him, and get rid of his cocky and arrogant attitude. At the camp, he hears a terrific voice, and spends most of his time trying to find the girl who sang (who is really Mitchie.) Later, he meets Mitchie and they become friends, yet he doesn't know it is the girl with the voice. He eventually finds out she is the girl with the voice towards the end of the film. *Theresa "Tess" Tyler (Meaghan Jette Martin) is the daughter of the famous T.J. Tyler, she wishes to be a singer, like her mother. She is a diva and often gets her way, even if she has to hurt people. She craves attention and is always hoping to impress Shane; the reason for her behavior is because her mother was often too busy with her career to care for or even pay attention to her. Upon meeting Mitchie, Tess immediately sees her as competition and makes several plots to get her out of the way. She is the main antagonist of the film. *Caitlyn Gellar (Alyson Stoner) is Mitchie's best friend at camp, and is one of the few people who stick by her side when Tess reveals Mitchie's secret. She wants to be a music producer, and is often seen composing music on her laptop. *Ella Pador (Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) is Tess's so-called friend and is a little air-headed. *Margaret "Peggy" Dupree (Jasmine Richards) is Tess's other "friend", and often follows Tess, even when her own opinion is different. *Connie Torres (Maria Canals Barrera) is Mitchie's mom, and also runs a family catering service called "Connie's Catering." Mitchie was, at first, embarrassed that her mother was the Camp Cook. *Barron James (Jordan Francis) and Sander Loyer (Roshon Fegan) are break-dancers, and are best friends. They also rap, and sang at Final Jam with Ella. They are of the few that stayed on Mitchie's side. *Lola Scott (Aaryn Doyle) is a singer, and sometimes raps. She is great friends with Caitlyn, and she is a talented singer. She stuck with Mitchie when her secret was revealed. *Brown Cessario (Daniel Fathers) is Shane's uncle and also runs Camp Rock. He also said he was the guitarist of a band called the "White Crows" and he toured with Aerosmith. *Nathaniel "Nate" Gray (Nick Jonas) and Jason Gray (Kevin Jonas) are brothers of Shane and members of "Connect 3". Soundtrack Category:Jonas Movies